Headcanon the story
by turtlesarepower
Summary: Giruru and Dokuku growing up and stuff. This is a poor excuse for a story and summary. Will continue if wanted.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a boy! It's a boy!"

A dark, purple-blue Keronian came out from the big, white doors yelling this at the top of his lungs. Although annoyed by his loud shouts, the green-blue tadpole who was sitting by what appeared to be his grandmother, looking to be about five years of age, scurried quickly over to the large Keronian, "Papa! Can I see him now? Can I see him now?" He was picked up and held closely, "Come on then. I'm sure they'll allow you in there. If not, your old man'll have a word with 'em." Giruru grinned and hugged his father tightly with a giggle.

The two walked back into the delivery room laughing happily and accidently disturbing a few of the patients. But, that went unnoticed as soon as they opened the door to his mother's room, "Mama! Mama! Where is he? Where is he?" Giruru struggled out of his father's grip and ran up towards the hospital bed with an excited bounce in his step.

"Shh, shh… You have to be quiet…" the worn, faint green mother cooed softly as she held close to her a very small bundle of blankets. Giruru yanked and pulled at the bed sheets to pull himself up next to his mother. "M-May I see him?" The mother smiled and pulled back some of the blankets to show a white, puffy face. Unlike most Keronians, he was only one color. Giruru stared at the face in awe, almost wanting to reach out and touch it, but he refrained himself with a small gulp. He looked back up to his mother with a readable begging look that was happily answered. "Be careful with him…" She whispered weakly as she handed off the child to him. The white blankets covering him almost washed out the child's appearances, but the different styled hat made his presence very much known. The hat flaps were a dark red-orange to contrast the rest of his whited out body. "S-So cute…" he smiled down at his new, baby brother.

The mother watched her two children with a gentle smile before she started to close her eyes in supposed exhaustion. But, as she did this, a small buzzer beside the bed started to go off, causing both Giruru and his father to jump in surprise, "Papa? What's-"He was interrupted by the door behind them opening abruptly. "We need you both out of here now." A doctor dressed in all white and a few nurses pushed their way into the room shortly after the buzzer went off. "What's happening? What's wrong?" Giruru's father pushed for an answer, but he was merely shoved out of the room. One of the nurses took the baby out of Giruru's grip, causing a small complaint to start but be quickly interrupted by another nurse picking him up also and carrying him out, "Mama! What are you doing to Mama?!" But, he continued to go unanswered…

It has been several hours now and nothing had been said about his mother's condition. The small family that was in the waiting room hardly said a word as they waited impatiently. Giruru tugged at his Father's arm, "Papa? What's wrong with Mama?" He had flinched at the touch and looked down at him with a worried glance, "She's… She's not doing very well, son. But, I'm sure she'll be alright." Giruru received a gentle pat on the head before he was cast into more unnerving silence.

It's been another hour and still no word… Giruru shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Papa, my bottom hurts…" Even though he added as much complaint to his voice as he could, his Father never replied. He only continued to stare at the big, white doors.

_Ding Dong_

The doors slid open slowly and the whole family stood up out of their chairs. His Father was the first to greet the doctor at the door. "How is she? Is she alright?" The look the doctor gave his Father didn't seem right. The doctor looked past the doctor to look at the family before landing his gaze back on his Father. "May I… speak to you in private?" With a worried glance back at them, his Father nodded to the doctor and followed him back.

Another thirty… maybe forty minutes passed before the ring of the doors opening jolted Giruru to a sitting up position. His father was slumped over and shivering slightly. What had they done to him?! Giruru stumbled over to him, "Papa! Wh-what's wrong? What happened to Mama?" He pulled and tugged at his Father's arm pleadingly. "Giruru… m-my son…" His father bent to his level and held both of his shoulders firmly. It was rather scary looking his father in the eyes, since they weren't round like most Keronians. His were sharp and threatening. But, this time as he stared into them, they lost their scary effect they normally had on Giruru. These were puffy and red… and tear stained?

"Papa… what's wrong…" Giruru repeated quieter, a small hint of fear trembling in his voice. "Giruru… Mama… she's gone now…"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"She's not coming back…"

"Why? Does she not like us anymore?" Giruru started to become misty eyed in growing sadness.

"No, no… Mama loves us very much."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because she's… she's…" his father stammered off, unable to give him the right answer. His normally scary, light blue eyes were red and welled up with tears. "Papa…? Why? Why did she leave?" He begged for answer as his father's hold on his shoulders wavered and shook. His father was crying; crying in front of him. Why was he crying? Is it because Mama is gone? Why did she leave? Was it because of him? Did he do something wrong?

Giruru was jarred from his thoughts as his father dipped his arms tighter around him in a squeezing hug. The young, confused boy began to cry gently against his Father's shoulder, growing louder as his scary thoughts raged on. Will she ever come back? Why would she leave his new little brother? Is his new little brother okay? What happened to him? Is he leaving to? No. No, he could never let his little brother leave him to. He had to find his little brother.

"P-Papa? Wh-where's my baby brother? Is he leaving too?" His father flinched against him and slowly pulled away. "N…No son. He's not leaving…"

"Is he okay?"

"…Yes… he is…" His father slowly unraveled his arms from around Giruru and stood up. "Mom… Please watch Giruru… I need to go... go somewhere else for now…" His father called to his grandmother hoarsely before hurrying out of the waiting room. Giruru watched his father leave quietly. As soon as the door closed, a cringe formed on his face and his hands rose to his eyes as he started to sob, loudly.

Days passed. Giruru had to spend the night at his grandmother's house every single one of those days while his Father kept himself busy with his Mother's funeral. His baby brother was also staying with his grandmother. The whole time, Giruru never left his side, making sure he never left. Although, the only exciting things that happened while he watched him was a yawn, some crying, and smelly diapers. Although boring, he preferred it over anything else. His grandmother's house was rather small and it didn't seem like a good idea to bother her at this time.

It was late at night and Giruru and his new baby brother's Mother's funeral was tomorrow. Giruru knew he had to go to sleep, but his young mind continued to wonder. _Did she not like the baby? Was it his fault?_ He looked at the new born tad next to him sleeping soundly, "No… of course not… Mama loved you very much." He bent his head down next to the baby's to give it a gentle peck on the head, like what his Mother used to do for him. But, even though he was gentle, the baby still started to stir and make soft whimpering sounds. Giruru quickly reacted to it by hurriedly scooping the baby into his arms. He was hard to hold at first, but after some practice from the past few days, he had quickly figured it out.

"Shh, Big brother's here… You're okay." He spoke softly to the baby. It seemed to work since he stopped wriggling in Giruru's grasp. Giruru smiled warmly down at his little brother, "Hehe, see? I told you." His little brother's eyes started to twitch just barely as they tried to open, much to the surprise of Giruru. But, he didn't stop to be in awe. Instead he urged him on with a soft voice, "Come on; open your eyes. There's a bunch to see. Me, Papa, Granma…" His voice started to go flat as he was about to add in 'Mama'. His lip trembled a little, but he bit it back. _I don't wanna cry. He'll start crying and I don't like it when he cries. _

Just as he felt like he couldn't hold it back any more, his little brother's eyes had finally opened and were blinking almost every second as they tried to adjust to their blurry surroundings. Giruru smiled happily at the familiar eyes. They were a light blue and a gentle lemon-shape. Just like his Mother's. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes finally and fell down his cheeks and onto his little brother's own cheek. "D-Don't worry. I'll take good care of you. I won't ever let you leave."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I want to add this, since I didn't in the last chapter, this is a story I wrote awhile back so it isn't all that great. I am merely uploading this next chapter due to request. I love you guys! If this story is liked well enough, I might consider actually finishing it._

* * *

Giruru held his baby brother over his shoulder, patting his backside gently as he walked around his bedroom. "Burp~ Burp, burp, burp~" He sang in an older but squeaky tone until a small, jumpy sound came from the child. Giruru giggled and held him up high, looking up at him with a proud smile, "There you go! That wasn't hard, was it?" The toddler giggled softly and reached out towards him, trying to grab his hat.

Every day was like this since their mother died two years back. He was forced into becoming mature quickly, tail or not. His father refused to take care of the baby, whom he had named Dokuku after he said his first word- unsurprisingly "Doku.". Later on, they learned that that would be the ONLY thing he would ever say. It was a rare case, but very possible for it to happen if given the right gene pool. He lacked the ability to learn or comprehend a firm language and it was a surprise that he was even able to understand simple resonance.

Giruru had stopped going to regular school so he could care for Dokuku since his father didn't care for him, now being taught by a teacher at his old school who had taken pity on him. He didn't like the reason for it, but he needed some form of education to take care of his brother.

"Dokuuu…Dokuuu…" The tad hummed as he played with his hat flaps, his light blue eyes entranced by the soft material. Giruru smiled warmly and slowly walked backwards to sit and lay back on his bed while he played with his hat. "They say you can't talk, but I understand you completely…" Giruru whispered to him with a grin, "It's like a secret language… isn't it?"

A loud, angry yell sounded through the small home, interrupting his conversation with Dokuku. The white tad quickly retracted his hands from Giruru's hat and curled up fearfully and started to whimper, already knowing what happens when that angry voice sounded. He sat up, holding the frightened tadpole closely and protectively. "Shh, shh… Stay right here on this bed. I won't let Papa hurt you…" Carefully, Giruru set the teary-eyed kid on the bed, next to the pillows. "Don't move. I'll be right back. I promise." He gave a warm smile before backing away and then turning to the door with a sigh.

He opened the door and poked his head out to look down the hall, seeing several pieces of broken glass scattered across the floor. Giruru bit his lip, holding back the whimpering cry of fear he wanted so bad to come out. Shakily, he locked the door behind him so his father wouldn't be able to get in if he wanted to. He walked down the hall slowly, dodging the broken glass that scattered the hall way floor. As he took a moment to examine the walls, he saw old picture frames that were hanging up were now broken. It scared him more than ever. With a last, worry-filled swallow, he peeked into the living room.

The living room was worse. Could it even be called a living room anymore? Perhaps cold room… torcher chamber even? Giruru looked around the messy room, seeing turned over furniture and broken antiques and some of his old toys scattered across the room. _Papa must have been going through old things… _His father was leaned over the coffee table, holding his head and shaking violently as he cried. Giruru stared at him from the entrance to the living room, biting his knuckle nervously. Holding back a whimper, he walked forward and stopped when he was standing next to him. Giruru was half his father's size, so while he was bent over it seemed they were the same size.

"P…Papa?" His father flinched his head up to glare at Giruru as if he had insulted him. "You… YOU! Little BASTARD! Caring for the child… no, DEMON that killed your own MOTHER!" Giruru backed away a little, covering his face protectively, "I-It wasn't his fau-"

"LISTEN TO HIM! _IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!?_" His father laughed madly, "THEN WHO'S WAS IT!? WHY DID SHE DIE THEN, HUH!?" The crazed Keronian screamed down at him, stalking closer with every word. "I-I-I don't know! I-It was her time I gu-"

"NO! IT WAS THAT BASTARD DEMON'S FAULT! If… if he hadn't been born… if he never existed-"

"STOP IT, PAPA! IT'S NOT DOKUKU'S FAULT! Mama loved him VERY much! I-I love him very much! Why can't you?!"

Giruru was panting from his outburst and his father was staring… and then glaring… and then yelling, "How- How DARE you?!" A cold slap rang through the room and flung Giruru off to the side and onto the ground with a loud shriek as a small, stray piece of glass stabbed into his right eye. But, this went ignored by the father, "Ungrateful little BRAT! Your mother never loved that demon! She was dead before he was even there! How DARE you betray your mother like that! I should just give you both away- NO! I should just rid the WORLD of you both. Who in this world would want horrible children like you?!"

Giruru rolled into a tight ball, holding his bleeding eye and sobbing painfully as his father threw constant insults at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted whenever he could, wanting to avoid any more pain. It was too much, he felt blackness coming in- no! He couldn't. Dokuku needed him to be strong. Giruru pulled himself to a sitting up position, but was forced back down by a foot set on top of his head. "Unlock your door… then I'll accept your apology. If you don't… I'll hurt you more…" His voice was deep and scary, but Giruru shook his head with a small sob, "I-I can't. You'll hurt Dokuku…AH!" He felt the foot on the back of his head push down stronger, forcing the glass in his eye to go deeper. He squirmed and screamed underneath him miserably, "NO, NO, NO! STOP! STOOP! IT HURTS!"

Giruru was forced to endure several more minutes of this torture, his voice starting to become hoarse as his screams tore his throat. Finally, the purple-blue Keronian holding him down gave up, becoming bored with it. "Clean yourself up and this room then stay out of my sight." Giruru merely laid there for the longest time, shivering and coughing up blood until he felt a small surge of energy and will to get up. He held his heavily bleeding eye and staggered to the bathroom to fix his wound.

It was around twelve at night when Giruru had cleaned both himself and the mess his father had made. Half of his face was covered in blood -soaked bandages and tears while a his hands were bandaged up from scraping them up against the ground. Dokuku was asleep on the bed, curled up and sucking his thumb. Giruru stared. That's all he did after he had closed the door and locked it. He stared for the longest time before breaking down into a small cry, dropping to his knees and then on the floor completely. He covered his head and sobbed into the floor, "Why, why, why? Why me? Why is this happening to me? Why did Mama die? Why did she have to die?" His voice raised an octave as he tried to hold his voice down. Giruru squeezed his yellow hat in anger and sadness, "Why? Why? Why?!"

A small touch against the top of his head brought him out of his cries. He jerked his head up in shock and saw a confused, chubby-cheeked face. "Dokuu…" The toddler seemed unsure if he should cry too, but seemed to make up his mind as Giruru quickly pulled him into a tight, needing hug. "Dokuku, I-I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm sorry… S-Sorry…" Dokuku naturally latched around him. Giruru knew Dokuku had no clue why he was being hugged or that it was for emotional support, but it was still comforting to have someone there beside him. It gave him some sort of purpose for being here and alive. After a long silence, Dokuku had fallen asleep in Giruru's hold and Giruru had finally calmed down. He leaned back against the door comfortably and held him close, whispering quietly, "D-D…Don't worry, Dokuku. I'll always take care of you. Papa may not love you, but I do. That's all you need…"

It's three o' clock in the morning and Giruru was awake with Dokuku in the cradle of his arm and his bottle in his free hand. Thankfully, his grandmother would supply Giruru with an allowance of some sorts to buy the things Dokuku would need. This was all kept behind his father's back of course, so whenever Giruru was caught feeding the tad he would yell and scream about how stealing money for demon food was wrong. Giruru gave a tired roll of the eye as he gently bounced the two year old while he drank, "Ya know, you're getting a little old for this stuff. Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna start giving you less of this icky, white water, got it?" There was no meaningful reply back. Only a little, happy hum as Dokuku finished the last of his bottle. "Good. Let's go back to sleep now, alright?"

Instead of falling asleep on the floor, he crawled up onto his bed and tucked both of them snuggly under the covers. "We should go to the park tomorrow… You haven't gone out for… for like a week…" Giruru ended in a soft yawn as he slowly drifted off along with the toddler.

After getting out of the house without their father seeing, which one could call fairly easy since he stayed in his room, Giruru held Dokuku as they walked down the sidewalk. It was around midday, so the temperature was just right and the sky was tented a light blue. A beautiful day one could call it. Although, a few noisy others ruined the peacefulness of it, Giruru had noted to himself. But, he could not help but to feel a heavy envy for the playing tadpoles. _No. I'm thankful for what I have. Dokuku is all I need to be happy. _On the thought of Dokuku, he looked over at the curious toddler who was batting at a passing space insect. Looked. Giruru sighed as he looked away from the playful tad. He hasn't been able to open his right eye since the other day. Because of this, he tied a new wrap around his eye.

"HEADS UP!"

_PONG!_

The soccer ball fell off his face after sticking there for a good second. Giruru stood there for a moment, registering the coursing pain and blood running to his face. His grip twitched and his eye quirked. He wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to run home and tell his Papa to make it better. But no. Dokuku was there and staring. Even he looked like he was about to cry just from the fright.

"A-Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Is the kid alright?" A dark purple tadpole with yellow visors that seemed a tad too big for him hurried to his aid, but sort of stopped to stare at his bandaged face

Giruru's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find words. Had he forgotten how to speak to kids his age? He hasn't been isolated from others that long, has he? But, something was boiled up inside him. Why was he so angry? His face hurt, but it would be fine. He'd normally brush it off after an apology. But… Dokuku. They had scared Dokuku. They could have hit him. The thought slowly angered him more and more. Finally, his voice found itself slowly.

"H-Hey, kid are you alri-"

"G-…G-get away from us," he replied after a while hoarsely in a bitter voice.

"Wha-"

"GET AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Giruru hurriedly bolted away from the other tadpole, holding Dokuku closely so he wouldn't drop him. _Th-That jerk! He could have hurt Dokuku! Mindless tadpole! Mindless Mindless Mindless! _He knew the dark purple tad had said something about his behavior as soon as he bolted away, but he found himself not caring for it. Dokuku giggled lightly as he was bounced up and down by the fast paced running. The innocent laughs started to melt away and eat away his anger, bringing him to a slow, panting stop.

"A-Are you okay, Dokuku?"

"Doookuu Doku~"

"That's good." He smiled, seeming to understand the words slightly. _When he's happy, he drags out the word… _He stood there a moment until he finally started to really react to the pain, "Tss! I-It hurts!" he rubbed his non-visible nose where it had hit hardest. Dokuku lifted a pudgy hand to his face, giving it a gentle, innocent rub. Giruru couldn't help a small giggle as he rubbed the sore spot, "Thank you. It feels a lot better now." With a light, caring kiss to the forehead, he went on down the sidewalk with a much happier stride. But, he couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched… Oh well.

He sat down on the park bench with a sigh, "I'm thankful the park isn't too far from home." He set Dokuku down on the ground on his feet hoping to get him practicing walking more, but it seemed all he was interested in was standing there and holding onto the park bench for balance. "You're not gonna make me get up, are you?"

"Dokuu?"

"Looks like you are…" With a small smile, he hopped up off the bench and walked a few feet away from where he was. Dokuku reacted with a small, upset squeak and fumbled away from the bench to follow Giruru. "Come on. It's just a few little steps…"

Half way there… A quarter of the way there… almost there…! And he fell down onto his rump. He gave a small whimper and little lip quiver before starting a small, whining cry.

"Oh come on now… It didn't hurt that much. You're okay."

Giruru bent down to him, receiving the normal reaction from Dokuku of holding his hands up to pick him up. "Ohh, you're so pitiful. I'm telling you you're fine." He laughed softly as he picked the tad up anyways. And, spontaneously, Dokuku cheered up and began to giggle and smile again.

"You little trickster, you! You were faking it, weren't you?" he asked with a laugh and tapped foreheads with the toddler, receiving a curious hand to his cheek in turn. There's that feeling again. Giruru turned his head in search of eyes. No one visible… but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

Giruru jumped at the close voice, pulling Dokuku closer to himself and glaring everywhere but at the voice. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"

"I-I'm right here…" it, or possibly a he by the sound of it, replied in an offended tone. It wasn't until then that Giruru noticed an extra shadow by his brother and him. But no one was standing over it, so how…

Suddenly, the shadow came up in a three dimensional plane, sending a frightened shiver down Giruru's spine and a curious giggle from Dokuku. Unexpectedly, a white tadpole with wavy, odd black markings over his face and hat flaps —if it even was a hat for that matter—and a purple, glowing crossed circle over his eye. He also wore a purple scarf that almost seemed a tad oversized around the neck. A very peculiar looking tadpole to say in the least. The _least. _Perhaps the only normal thing about him was his tadpole tail.

The strange kid poked his fingers together nervously, "Uh- Sorry if I frightened you. I-I was curious so I followed you."

"You follow Keronians who make you curious?"

"Now when you say it like that it sounds creepy!" the other flushed in embarrassment and gripped at his scarf.

"Well you are creepy. Just leave us alone…"

"I won't hurt him; I promise! I'm really good with babies," he muttered as he crouched down next to the still squatted others. "Besides, you looked a little lonely."

"W-Well I'm not," Giruru glanced to the side in annoyance, "I've got Dokuku."

"Well now you've got me too!" Even though Giruru couldn't exactly see a visible mouth, he could somehow tell he was smiling. He sighed and held out his hand reluctantly, "I-I'm Giruru. This is Dokuku, my little brother." The other boy took the hand with a relaxed grip and happy expression, "I know. I saw you talking- e-err… not to sound creepy or something. Um, but my name is Kagege. Nice to meet you!"


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sorry for the long wait. There have been some personal issues as of late and finally decided this needed an update, considering most of it was already written! Here you go. Once again, please forgive me!)_

Giruru was growing. He did not notice it at first, but whenever he would look back on a picture or take a long look in the mirror, he would find something different or new. He still had his tadpole tail of course, but facial-wise, height-wise and _definitely _voice-wise, he had changed a lot. Not only him, but Dokuku was growing too. He was walking, running, discovering and much more now. The younger still could only say "Doku" and it looked like that would never change.

It was Dokuku's first day of school thanks to the help of Giruru's old homeschool teacher and grandmother. It was a lot of work getting him there, but possible. He would be attending a sort of "first grade" for "special tadpoles" much to the dislike of Giruru. He wanted him to go to a normal school, but his speech impediment forced him into this class. It was better than nothing.

His father, of course, never took any notice to this. The only changes or additions the man ever had in this were the new bandages or bruises appearing on Giruru every other week or day depending on his mood. Giruru's right eye was gone now. It had become infected and was removed to prevent anything worse from happening. But this little step down never affected him from doing his best to keep himself and Dokuku supported. He had found a poor paying job at an orphanage after Kagege, his best friend ever since they had met, suggested it to him. Kagege had always been through the rough and bumpy with him. Giruru couldn't think of a time he had not been thankful for Kagege. He gave a different kind of happiness to him than the happiness his brother would give him. It was a kind of… heart-clenching happiness or a face-flushing kind. A kind that confused Giruru to no end…

"You be careful, you hear? If anyone is mean or if a teacher does something you don't like, come STRAIGHT home and lock your door. Got it?" Giruru lectured Dokuku with a worried expression. They were standing outside with the bus parked in front of their house. It was filled already with a few tadpoles that were either staring out the window or squealing and laughing with their neighbors.

"Doku." The white tadpole nodded with a smile. He was wearing a small, red backpack on his back and he was wearing his symbol on his stomach proudly. Keronian's symbols were completely optional to wear on your body. Some wore them permanently while others did not; it was just a matter of choice.

"Good. Have fun and pay mind to your teachers. I love you." He gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead without even the slightest bit of discomfort, "Have a good day." Dokuku nodded and reached his arms out for one more hug. Giruru complied with a smile, giving it tightly and fully.

"Dokuuu DokuDok." His voice dipped to a minor note.

_He's excited but scared._

"I know the first day is scary, but it's definitely worth it in the end. Now get going, your bus is waiting." Giruru retracted from the hug, giving him a gentle push toward the bus and a reassuring grin. "Remember, I'll be at work until five. I promise I'll be home as soon as five thirty." Dokuku replied with a curt nod and hopped up onto the bus giving a small, nervous wave before the bus doors closed.

He was gone now. First day of school. Giruru sighed as he watched the bus leave, "I hope he'll be alright…"

_Onii-san…_

Dokuku gripped the straps of his bag tightly as the bus door closed. He had _NEVER _gone anywhere without his Onii-san. It felt so strange to see him just standing there as he got further away. Dokuku could feel his eyes start to water, but he stopped himself. "D-Do…" He told himself no; he had to be strong. He had to listen to Onii-san. Shaking his head of uncertain thoughts, he walked down the aisle for an empty seat. Although, to his dismay, there were no empty seats other than a few with one kid in them. He bit his lip thoughtfully and just sort of stood there until a kid next to him grumbled rudely, "Are ya jus' gonna stand there 'r sit down?"

Dokuku looked over at the female tadpole sitting lonely in the seat. She was a dark red tad not yet old enough to have the ears every woman Keronian grew to show their maturity. Her hat was a bit different also. Instead of the normal, eared cap, it was like a Pekoponian winter hat with a thread of twisted yarn on each end and it was pulled down to cover most of her face, her eyes not showing at all. Dokuku blushed in embarrassment and dipped his head in gratitude before taking a seat next to her.

"What's'er name?"

"D-Dokuku."

"Why'a on da retard bus?"

He stayed silent this time, sort of slinking down at the words. _Retard bus? Is that what I am?_

"Aw, don' take'i' so harshly. Wer all retards here boy. A' leas' dats whut my sis calls us. I have a speech prol'em an' AD- sometin'. You?"

He gulped a little and stuttered his Doku's, receiving a strange look from the girl.

"…Ohh, I see. Tha'z all ya can say, eh?" She snickered rather grossly before sticking a gloved hand out. "I'm Himeme. Nice ta' meecha." He stared at the hand in confusion before hesitantly reaching a hand out to meet it, "D-Doku." She grabbed his hand rather roughly and shook it vigorously, making him squeak a little in pain.

She released him to look out the window of the moving bus, "Well, I cun tell we r' gon'a be goo' freends!" Dokuku held his still hurting hand close to him, trying to relieve the pain in it. "D-Dok…" He was uncomfortable around this girl. The way she dressed was scary and the way she acted was even scarier. _I'll tell her I'm not interested then. I just want to go home to Onii-san…_

"D-…Doku Dok-Doku. Do-…Doku."

"I don' know what yer sayin'. Sorry, but I'll jus' 'sume ya sayin' yer happy er somethin'."

_What? That's not what I said at all!_

"D-Doku Dok DO-ku!"

"Yeah, yeah me too. Ya shud come to my house af'er school!"

_N-No! I don't want to! I don't want to at all!_

He was about to open his mouth to object again, but a rough arm was thrown around him and he was pulled close to the now snickering girl, "Is gon'a be so fun!" Dokuku bit back a groan and forced himself not to move. _Oh…I want to go home…_

"Hey Giruru!"

A familiar voice rang in Giruru's ears as he wiped the orphanage kitchen floor. He looked up to see no one there. So his next instinct was to look down at the extra shadow on the ground, "Kagege, what are you doing here?" Giruru laughed a little. The shadow rose into the now normal three dimensional plane that his partner would merge out of so naturally.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to and see if you were alright. Dokuku's first day of school was today wasn't it?" Kagege knelt down next to him. He had changed a lot to. His scarf was starting to fit him better and his voice was deepening.

"Yeah. It was tough at first, but a little work around here kept my mind off it. But thanks to YOU…" he grinned teasingly and received a gentle shove to the shoulder.

"Oh hush, I came here to help!" Kagege laughed a little, leaving his hand there on his shoulder, "…I see you've got more bandages…" Giruru looked down and shrugged Kagege's hand away, sighing softly.

"I'm used to it. He was just angry about Dokuku going to school."

"What do you tell Dokuku when you get these new bandages?"

"He hasn't asked yet. I hope it stays that way for a little longer…"

Kagege sighed loudly and pulled Giruru in tightly for one of his close, comforting hugs. "He's going to ask eventually and you'll have to tell him the truth…" Giruru answered with a weak nod as he held onto his friend for that comfort he had grown attached to over the past few years. "It'll be okay, Giruru. I'm here for you…" Giruru's chest fluttered at his words and he allowed his grip to tighten around him, burying his bruised and bandaged face into his purple, soft scarf.

"Th-Thank you, Kagege. I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"I don't do much, you know… I wish I could protect you from that bastard who's supposedly your FATHER." Kagege squeezed him tighter, almost taking all the air from Giruru. Who knew he had gotten so strong!

"D-Don't worry about it, Kagege. It'll end one day. I'm sure of it." Giruru struggled out in an attempt to get him to loosen the crushing hug.

"But I will, Giruru. I care too much for you to see you like this every time I see you…"

"K-Kagege…"

"You know what? After you get out of work, we're hanging out.

"Kagege…"

"We're gonna go to this party some kid at my school is having and-"

"Kagege! You're hugging me too tightly!"

"O-OH!" The strong tadpole let go quickly, allowing Giruru to take in a huge breath of air finally. "E-Err, I-I'm sorry! I didn't even know!" Giruru finally caught his breath and looked up at him with a scolding eye but a teasing smile, "Keron, Kagege. You've gotten strong…"

"A-Ah, well I have to be if I want to be an assassin." He smiled sheepishly with a heavy, embarrassed blush.

"That's what you want to do?" Giruru humored with a smile. "I guess you could pull it off with that weird talent of yours…" He leaned against him once again with a mocking smirk.

"It's not weird from where I come from! My mum was a very brave Keronian for being with a scary alien like my dad!" Giruru already knew his story. Kagege's mother had apparently mated with an alien from the Dark Planet. The aliens there were able to manipulate the direction of light or shadow with their minds, thus Kagege's powers were born.

"A-AH, anyways… Yes, we should go to that party… It'll be fun and Keron _knows _you need _something _to do other than work and take care of your little brother." Kagege rested his hands gently on Giruru's back, being careful with him now.

"You know I can't do that. Dokuku will be back from school at four. he'll already be home alone for an hour."

"And what's another hour or two gonna do? He'll be fine! I promise! You've always trusted me, right?" Kagege used a finger to tilt his head up to look him in the crossed eye. Giruru stared with a flushed expression before finally murmuring out, "F-Fine. I'll go."

Kagege's basically faceless face seemed to brighten. "Good. I'll see you after work then. They said I couldn't stay here long." Kagege stood up much to Giruru's displeasure.

"Alright. See you at five then." Giruru smiled warmly as he melted into his own shadow and disappeared.

"Can'cha catch an'thang?!"

An irritated, cracking voice sounded from Dokuku's new 'friend'. Currently, the girl was trying to play catch with him, but he kept on missing. They were outside on the playground after being introduced to the letter A. It was absolutely Awful. He had been forced to go up to the front of the class to pronounce the letter like the teacher had made all the other kids do, but he was unable to because of his little "Doku" problem. They all laughed at him. But, he supposed it could have been worse. He definitely was not the only one that had difficulties with it. Himeme had added a humorous twist to the pronunciation. Sometimes, he just couldn't tell if she was trying to be funny or was seriously having a hard time.

"Ugh. Nev'mind. Wan'a go play in da sand box?" she asked as she tossed the ball aside, hitting another kid in the head in the process. Dokuku was about to call out to him to ask if he was alright, but was interrupted by the rude, slightly gross girl's hand grabbing his arm to drag along, "C'mon, I build aw'zum sand casls!"

The chubby girl plopped down in the sand with a giggle, "Kay, kay, you make da tranch; I'll make da base den we c'n do da rest 'v it and den we c'n add da oder cas'l fertress ober thar and den we can fight to da DEATH." Dokuku only stared. Stared and rubbed his sore arm from being dragged all the way over here. He didn't even know what she had said, because really who even CAN understand her?

She was concentrated on the sand castle so intently for a few moments before looking up and around the playground. "Hm… I change my mind. Dis is bering." What a short attention span. Dokuku groaned and decided to try and talk to her again, "D-… Doku- Dok Doku…?"

"Uh-huh… okay…"

She still doesn't understand him. He had asked if she wanted to go play with someone else other than him, but she still sat there with a wandering look to several different things. Dear Keron, he would never get a break would he? He just wanted to go home and hug and be with his Onii-san already.

And just at that thought, the school's bell rang. Recess was over and they finally could go in and start packing up to leave. "Dokuu!" he smiled for the first time at this wretched place.

Giruru wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He had done so many chores today- maybe he would get paid extra? With quick glance to the clock, he realized that he still had about an hour and a half left of work and Dokuku was probably already home waiting.

"Mm, I feel awful for leaving him, but Kagege's right sort of... I don't really get any chances to go out. Dad should be locked up in his room anyway. And even if he did come out of his room, Dokuku knows what to do..." As he spoke to himself, the owner of the orphanage came in.

"Giruru- you've finished most of your work correct?" the old lady cooed meekly.

"Yes ma'am I have."

"Well, get going. Anything that's left I'll take care of. I hear you've got a party you're wanting to go to. About time someone your age have a little fun."

"You mean it, boss? I mean- ah, thank you. It's much appreciated." He bowed politely and hurriedly put away his things for the day. He was going to get to a party with Kagege. The thought was already making him flush and make his heart flutter. With a bit of a giggle to himself he left the building.


	4. Chapter 4

(_Warning, this chapter and the next contain two gay boys and yeah. Maybe a little underaged? If you're a thirty year old man reading this yeah this is underaged. I'd consider both Giruru and Kagege are sixteen and seventeen respectively. But let's be honest here, we're all either 14-20 here right)_

"So where exactly is this party?" Giruru asked curiously. Kagege, walking beside him and carrying a back pack full, answered simply, "At some guy named Keroro's place. I hear his father is like some super sergeant or whatever." Giruru frowned a bit, scratching his cheek.

"I don't really know who that is…"

"You don't know anyone you giant dork."

"Shut up," Giruru laughed and shoved him lightly. He was still holding on to the few things he brought to work with him. A simple jacket in case it got cold and some sponges because the orphanage didn't have very good ones.

They continued to swap words and conversation for the rest of the walk, laughing and chuckling with one another. It wasn't too much longer until they were in front of a well-sized house. There were a few others standing outside conversing and drinking from red party cups. But, obviously there weren't many as it was still pretty early and the actual party probably wouldn't start for another hour. Dokuku has been home alone now for maybe two or three hours. Giruru couldn't help but feel worried for him. So, he mentally decided to leave after chatting to a few people and checking out the house a bit.

Kagege lead him into the home, going on about how some of his friends from his school were going to be here. Giruru honestly didn't care enough to listen to what he was saying because he was focused on the table filled with bottles and bottles of alcohol. "Kagege, sorry to interrupt but are you sure this is a party we wanna stay at for long…?"

Kagege gave him a questioning look before realizing what he was talking about, "Oh, geez, don't worry so much. We're here to have fun anyways, right? And besides, it's not like you HAVE to drink. Don't make yourself so uncomfortable!" He gave Giruru a solid pat on the back, laughing a little. Giruru chuckled nervously along. He was right; Giruru didn't HAVE to drink. And, he didn't plan on staying long anyways so why should he be worrying?

Kagege and he both took a seat together on the couch. Giruru leaned back and crossed his arms, letting his head rest against the back of the couch. "Ah, I could probably stay here and be happy. I didn't realize how exhausted I was!" he exhaled the last portion of his words with comfort. Kagege laughed beside him, "You worked all day- I could only imagine! But, no falling asleep. You've gotta have some fun first."

The next hour was pretty relaxing honestly. No one really got there until about the end of the hour. So, Kagege and he spent that time chatting and enjoying each other's company, maybe occasionally saying hey to someone else who was here early too. Once the party had picked up and music was playing, Giruru began to become a tad uncomfortable. Some were drinking already and being boisterous about it.

"Here, drink this," another said and handed him a red party cup filled with an unknown substance. It sure smelt awful though.

"What the hell is it?"

"Just drink it!" the other moved the cup up to his mouth, forcing him to drink it anyways. Giruru complied, not wanting to choke or anything- but he wound up choking anyways.

"This is awful!"

"It tastes better by the third drink!" And he walked away giggling loudly and making others drink.

It seemed Kagege had gotten ahold of the nasty stuff also, chugging away almost greedily. "Come on Giruru; it isn't that bad!"

Giruru sighed and took another swig of the now supposed alcohol. "Ugh, how can anyone get used to this." But, honestly, the tingle was getting a little addicting. How it just barely tickled the back of his throat- fizzed a little too. The sour taste seemed to fade away quickly anyways. He took another drink, longer this time.

"Yeah, there you go; finally loosening up!" Kagege chuckled next to him and patted his back. "Come on, let's go dance a little, yeah?" And at that, Giruru was lifted from the couch by Kagege's hands. Giruru couldn't help but smile at Kagege's giddiness. Really, everything about Kagege made him smile. The way he'd hold Giruru's hands or shoulders when he was upset, how he'd always tap his foot or fingers when he was impatient, the way he leaned forward and glared at the screen of a video game- he was just simply adorable.

Giruru tightened his grip on Kagege's hand as they walked through the now crowded home, getting closer to the source of the music that was playing. It was some kind of hard techno beat. The two had found a relatively open place in the middle of the room and occupied it as their own.

"You know I don't really dance right? I don't really know how to." Giruru stated with a bit of a goofy, excited grin. He never really got to act like this and really he was just soaking it up. He wanted to let loose and be a fucking kid for once.

Kagege had given him an amused smirk and took both of his hands in his grip, "Then I'll help. You've just gotta get in the rhythm." And with those words, he and Kagege were moving back and forth, their hands moving with or against one another. The beat of the hard music drove their bodies to move wildly, shaking or banging, jumping or pumping. Giruru was laughing practically non-stop.

With growing courage, Giruru released Kagege's hands to dance singly, raising his hands into the air, pumping them back and forth and spinning and jumping and giggling. God he was high with this euphoria. He was happy; genuinely happy. Kagege, seemed to feel the same way, and he began to dance without the hand of Giruru also. They stayed this way, laughing and dancing with one another to the music, not stopping between songs.

Giruru was beginning to ware out especially soon. He was out of shape from lack of exercise and proper diet. That's not to say he was lazy- he simply didn't have the time to stand around and do jumping jacks. His diet was awful because they couldn't afford anything too fancy or especially healthy. Most of the time, he chose not to eat really.

"Tired already?" Kagege panted and smirked, pulling Giruru away from a stray fist pump that could have hit him.

"Ah- uh- yeah- thanks- ah geez." He practically wheezed the words. But, Kagege merely laughed and drug him out from the crowd of dancers, going into a hallway dotted with a few people. How late was it? There were so many people here. "Thirsty? How about I get us some drinks, yeah?" Kagege offered, letting Giruru lean up against the wall in exhaustion.

"Yeah, that'd be really great actually. I'd appreciate that." Giruru smiled back, starting to catch his breath. Kagege left to go get those promised drinks. Giruru watched his tail as he left, swishing back and forth. He faintly wondered when Kagege would lose it. He was certainly old enough now to have it go away soon. And, he most certainly showed the physical signs of being ready to be rid of a tail. Giruru wasn't sure about himself though. Sometimes he thought he'd always have his.

Giruru had let his eyes close while he waiting so when someone patted his cheek he jumped. "Don't fall asleep! We've still got a night ahead of us!" Kagege handed him his cup of what he assumed was the same alcohol from earlier. Though, now it didn't seem as bad, especially after downing a good mouthful of the sour drink. "Sorry, dancing is a lot more work than I thought it was!" He exhaled a heavy breath as he finished a few more gulps.

"I told you you should get out more. We could do more things like this you know." Kagege inquired, leaning against the wall next to Giruru. "Dancing, drinking, and talking like this- all the time! It'd be so fun." He took a sip of his own drink, sliding down the wall into a sitting position. Giruru followed him shortly after, sitting with his knees up to his chest.

"Yeah? I don't know. I guess I could handle this every once in a while. It's just- DOKUKU! Oh my god, I've been here waaay too long! What time is it? Fuck- I should really be going!" He was about to stand up, but Kagege pulled him back down, "Giruru! It's fine! He's fine! Please stay a little longer? For me? Please?" The shadow manipulator pleaded, holding his hand tightly. Giruru looked back and forth, from Kagege to the door, trying to make up his mind.

"I- I don't know- ahh, I really should be going… but, I mean… I guess. Ugh, fine, sure. I'll stay a little longer. Just until I finish this drink, alright?" Giruru resettled himself, a little strung up and on edge.

"Good, thanks. Ugh, Giruru. All I want for you is to stop worrying okay? Please just let yourself relax and not worry about Dokuku. I promise he'll be fine! He might have even found a friend at school and is with them right now!" Kagege reasoned, raising his hands every which way to emphasize his point. He always did seem to talk with his hands. Another one of those things Giruru really enjoyed about him.

Giruru felt a little bad. He really had been a worry wart a lot of the time- especially when it came to Dokuku. He could allow himself to be good for his friend, his best friend, just for this one night, right? He sighed and leaned over, letting his head rest against Kagege. "I'm sorry. I really should lighten up, huh?" Giruru felt him fidget a little and give a breathy laugh.

"I can't be too mad, Giruru. I understand why you're so uptight like this. It's okay. I just worry about you being like that always, you know?" Giruru felt a hand slip around his neck and lay on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too. That I can't always help you." The blue-green tadpole lifted his head up to see the other with his one good eye.

The party was packed, no one paying attention to anyone but themselves or their friends. The song Scream was playing and the beat was loud and shaking. Keronian kids were getting drunk and throwing things and screaming everywhere. There was a kid, by a name that sounded vaguely familiar, who had thrown the party's host's picture frames at the wall. A red colored guy, Giruru was sure he was the son of some famous weapon-specialist from what he heard, had thrown up all over the bathroom. Another guy, the red guy's brother, had wound up taking the other home.

This all, however, were ignored by the two in the hallway. Giruru was leaned into Kagege's lap, gripping each side of his head while Kagege had hold around Giruru's lower back. Their lips were mushed together in a sensual twist and their noises mixed in between each of their mouths. Giruru had dropped his drink onto the carpet long before, its contents spilt everywhere. Kagege pulled him closer, dragging the other completely into his lap and Giruru followed suit, letting his hands drift around his neck, gripping the purple scarf.

Their lips drifted apart for a moment's rest, allowing their breaths to mingle and their eyes to open to stare at one another.

"Kagege…" Giruru started, but never finished as the shadow-manipulator brought him into another, opened-mouth kiss, his breath hitching with the suddenness. Their tongues met in a dance of dominance, pressing and pushing against one another with a need to have power over the other's orifice. Ultimately, Kagege won this with a pinch to Giruru's back end, causing him to squeak and recede back to his own maw, allowing Kagege entry. It wasn't a minute later until Kagege toppled over Giruru, forcing the other to be below him. They were laid out in the hallway making out. Holy shit.

Giruru was sure that he could hear the chants of a few near them and a few photos being taken, but he honestly couldn't give a fuck then. Because, wow, he had Kagege on top of him and really that's all that mattered at that moment. But, it wasn't until later that he realized that this was only the beginning of what the two would be doing with each other.


End file.
